If only you knew
by yyhpunk
Summary: Tai has left for 5 years and now everyone is depending on Sora to bring him back. the first 2 chapters are based on how they felt when Tai left. I might put the summary for the next chapter at the end all except for the first 2.it might be a sorato or mim
1. How I felt when you left pt 1

**If only you knew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ne thing but the polt and Megumi.**

**AN: Its in the Sora's pov please RR**

**Sora's POV**

**Why does these pictures come to mind? At a time i chose to forget? At a time my **

**memories are lost in a world unknown? For so, I've been told I'd forget and let go, only to find I **

**can't. To bring you back I would if i knew where you were. You left 5 years ago the reason **

**unknown, the reason i have to find and discover. My heart broke into two that chrismas day you **

**said in words that meant I love you, the day i turned you down for him. The person that i **

**don't love yet he loves me. I say to myself every night i'd find and win him back. One day i **

**will one day everything will change everything. I'd cry looking at his picure every day hurting **

**myself even more. If only you knew why i chose Matt.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Taichi's pov**

**I Have left for 5 years unknown to my friends and family. I have seen her picture **

**everyday hurting inside, mad at myself that i left her. I feel so alone, with no where to go **

**It's sad i know. I will not leave the town, i'm in love with it it's too late. If only she knew the **

**reason i left 5 years ago. She would not know she is not alone. This feeling inside turns me **

**away. Away from here and there and everywhere. I will not forget. Every day i'm falling into **

**memories of you and things we used to do. Now i walk on this lonely road the only one that i **

**have ever known. I have become an idiot to think i could go away and survive yet i can't. I**

**regret leaving the girl i loved, yet i will not go back i am independet and alone i walk alone.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kari's pov**

**Tai..... that name haunts me everyday i think about him my heart its stops, my mind goes **

**blank, my feeling never felt more loneir in my life. Sure i have Tk, but Tai left me all alone all **

**by myself. I miss my silly and messy brother who would protect me every step of the way, now **

**he's gone alone bothe me and him. Sora vbroke his heart, i do not blame her for Tai's runoff **

**i do, i was not a good enough person that day of Matts concert i was not home to comfort him **

**to tell him it was okay. Insteed i was with TK. I miss Tai the way his chocolate brown eyes **

**would twinkle and shine when he laughs now he's gone i cannot see that shine. I miss him.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Matts Pov**

**Man, do i miss him. He was my best friend the only guy i could depend on now he's gone. **

**It's all my fault he's gone. We had fights during the past, but thats over i mean he was like **

**the twin i never had. We had a lot in common, including that we both love Sora i think that **

**was what driven him apart from us. We were like paper and glue, although he never came to **

**band practice and i never came to his soccer practice. Well now if i could i'd call him tell him **

**to come back and make us feel better. Poor Kari all alone without Tai, we would all feel **

**better if he cam back to us now.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well i'm done with a chapter! hope you RR. bye byes until next time!**


	2. How I felt when you left pt 2

**If only you knew chapter 2**

**Thanks to who reviewed!**

**Sirenic Griffen- thanks! i updated! i think its sad too... lol**

**digimon-Taiora-thanks! i updated!**

**Lady Lora Croft- thanks! i tried to make it memorable**

**psyclone-thanks! i think it is good too lol i updated**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mimi's POV**

**I miss him i guess. He was there for me and now he's gone.Well i guess i have to let go now i can't **

**possibly bring him back now he's long gone. that's why i encourage Sora to go on her search. He stood up **

**for me at camp to Sora. He helped me so much i just don't want him to disapper like that. He's a good **

**friend to me and i miss him. Poor Kari her own brother leaving her. I hope he comes back to us. We can't **

**live without him, no we can't.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tk's POV**

**I feel so guilty. I mean i was with Kari insted of letting her comfort Tai. It is all my fault he left. All **

**mine. I mean its my fault Kari lost her shine in her eyes and its my fault that Tai's gone. He always **

**helped me so much who knew he would leave? No one right? Wrong, i knew this day would come. Who **

**knew it would happen to be a day that I was with me crush Kari? Not me. I still can't believe he would **

**leave. I promise to Tai that i will make Kari happy, i'm failing badly.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzy's POV**

**He left...... sigh i guess he would have left sooner or later, who knew it would be so soon? I guess he **

**had enough for a while, i wonder if he'll come back to his friends? I hope he comes back to his friends. **

**He has supported us sense well forever (as long as Izzy's known Tai). Now i will support him and let him **

**be happy. i will not control his life. Although i do want hime to come back so we can be friends again.**

**Tai please come back i cannot see them this sad anymore. I want to see them smile and eyes shine.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Joe's POV**

**Well i have no idea what to say, i guess i should say that he was such a good friend. Supported me so **

**much. He encouraged my dreams or my dad's dream to become a doctor. He was so brave thats why he **

**got the crest of courage. I was there for for so he told me. I wasn't really. If i was he would be here **

**right now and no one longer sad over him. He will not come back because I dan't know! I guess because **

**Sora chose Matt and He loved her so much he left for her. I wish he would come back and we will still **

**be that happy gang like old times. I guess I will never experince what that was like if he doesn't come **

**back.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**another chapter done! next chapter will be flash backs the Tai has about the **

**digidestineds. Did i spell that right? lol well if you have any ideas just review or e-mail **

**it to me and i'll try my best to gety the ides in. lol my sis doesn'y call me the twist **

**master for no reason lol R and R!**


	3. Flashbacks

**If only you knew chapter 3**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**laughingcow- i try to keep it sad. lol thanks!**

**Sirenic Griffen-thanks! i try to keep it so that some people think it's there fault Tai left so its sad.**

**digimon-Taiora- its not really that hard just have to do a lot of twists and turns thanks! i updated!**

**Lady Lora Croft- I will post a lot of happy memories and then a couple sad ones. thanks!**

**psyclone- thanks! lol tgwist master is my name don't wear it out lol.**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**- **thanks! i did update!**

**on with the story its with Tai now.**

**Miharu- Thanks for the review! lol haven't tried to up date in a long time lol well hopefully we can finish chp 1 lol**

-

**Tai was looking at pictures of the past and thinking at everyone of them... then he saw a picture they **

**had took at christmas with everyone in it. Him and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon, Tk **

**and Patamon, Kari and Gotomon, Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomnmon, Izzy and Tentomon, Davis and **

**Veemon, Yolie and Hawkmon, Cody and Armordilomon, and Ken and Wormmon. All crowed around and **

**happy and cheerful. He smiled at that picture and laughed. He then saw a picture of france **

**remembering the time he had been in france with TK. **

**Flashback**

**Tai was on war greymons back and then wargreymon attacked with metalgaruramon. They had **

**defetted them that was what Tai thought just then then He said he was going to attack with his biggest **

**move then with the help of the digivice's they boxed it up and send it flying!**

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

**Tai was stuffing Agumon with food. "come on every one gave you there food so you can digivove!" **

**"we didn't give him any of our food he took it from us," Mimi said. "It seems like Tai's personaity has **

**changed ever sense he got hold of the crest," said Izzy." Yeah now that you mention it he was pretty **

**cool at soccer camp," Sora said. Later when they found the Roman Colliseum, and Skullgreymon appers **

**and all yada yada yada.(AN: not really yada yada yada, but yeah too lazy to type what really **

**happened)**

** End of Flashback**

**Tai then sighed and went to the bed and fell asleep.**

**-**

**Its short and lame ne? well i was in a hurry so yeah well hope you enjoy!**


	4. If only

**If Only You Knew**

**I do not own Digimon or the songs Scarlet & Hitotsu Dake & True Light**

**thanks for all the reviews i'm now too lazy to reply back sorry if you still want me to tell me in your review! R&R**

**sorry i haven't updated in a long time i was sooooooo busy.OH and Sora works at a Bar kinda thing. For the song lyrics i put it in English and Romaji**

**Sora's POV**

**I have been so depressed that i couldn't enjoy my day with my new friends at work Izumi and Jeri. As i sighed i noticed **

**Yamato walking over here. I really thought he came here because of Mimi she works here too i usally am very bright at work **

**today nope not at all.Someone was behind Yamato was he three timing me and Mimi? "Yamato why am i here? i'd rather be **

**at the mall with the cute kid i babysit," the black haired and eyed sweet looking girl "because Dad wants **

**for me and you to spend time together," he replied simply. "no fair," said Tiffany, " Hey! you the one with the red-**

**hair can you put a song on for me?" "sure," i answered. " Put on scarlet without the lyrics i like singing it," "okay," As i Put **

**on the song the lryics were Heart throbing.tears filled my eyes **

**_haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?_**

_**osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka? **_

**(Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?**

**Are they more vivid than they were when you were little? )**

_**mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi**_

_**nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro**_

**(When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart**

**to rest, they burn the color of passion. )**

_**tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta**_

_**ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru **_

**(I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.**

**But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. )**

_**GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni**_

_**yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou **_

**(Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,**

**so then why are we destined to dream? )**

_**futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte**_

_**ai ni narenai koto mo atte**_

**(Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,**

**but there are also times when they can't. )**

_**hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii**_

_**kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru**_

**(Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.**

**Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.) **

_**hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii**_

_**kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni...**_

**(Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.**

**Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. )**

_**tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta**_

_**ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru**_

**(I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.**

**But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. )**

**Tears were in my eyes as the song sang by Tiffany made me think to what i did wrong to Tai and my life as i cried i **

**didn't notice that Yamato kissed me. I was shocked as i kissed him back. NO NO NO! what am i doing i love Tai! but **

**I love Yamato too what do i do? I broke away from him and Ran far and off to find that i went to the place me and **

**Tai shared our first Kiss i cried even harder as the song Hitotsu Dake came to mind.**

**massugu na hitomi**

**itsumo damatteru**

**yume o miru tabi ni**

**soppo muite waratteru**

**(Looking into your eyes**

**You always kept silent**

**Each time I saw you in my dream**

**You turned away before I could see your smile)**

**taisetsu na jikan o**

**zutto mamotte kureta ne**

**yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake**

**kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara**

**(I realized who was important to me**

**You always protected me, didn't you?**

**Through it all, gradually, you're the only one**

**Always call me, and I'll help you)**

**anata ni aete anata to sugoshite**

**ima koko ni sotto ukabu**

**afureru kono omoi o uke tomete**

**(You're brave, you're amazing**

**Here, now, gently surfacing**

**Receive these overflowing feelings)**

**fukyou na shigusa**

**itsumo soba ni iru**

**omoi de no naka de**

**houmotsu ni kawatteku**

**(Even though you were often scowling**

**You were always by my side**

**Among my feelings**

**You became treasured)**

**daisuki na jikan o**

**motto suki ni shite hoshi**

**yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake**

**kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara**

**(I realized who my beloved was**

**More and more I felt in love**

**Gradually, finally, you're the only one**

**Always call me, because I will believe in you)**

**anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa**

**hora koko ni kitto aru yo**

**afureru kono namida o utekomete**

**(Your courage, your kindness**

**Look, I'm sure this is it**

**Receive these overflowing tears)**

**mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo**

**tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru**

**  
(The water, the wind, the sun, the earth**

**The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you)**

**anata ni aete anata to sugoshite**

**ima koko ni sotto ukabu**

**afureru kono omoi o uke tomete**

**(You're brave, you're amazing**

**Here, now, gently surfacing**

**Receive these overflowing feelings)**

**anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga**

**hora koko ni hikatteru kara**

**meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake.**

**(To you I give the future**

**Look, here, it's sparkling**

**Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one)**

**I cried harder as i remember that was the song Tai loved and favored. How could i do this to him and **

**Yamato? why me? why did it have to be me the the middle of the bridge with each guy on each side as the bridge **

**starts breaking apart i was scared i called their names and all they said was 'how could you?' I screamed as i sat **

**up. What'll happen to me now? i cried all the way back to the Bar. As i walked in I saw Tiffany sitting on the **

**counter waiting for someone i guess me. "where have you been!" she exclaimed softly yet demanding. "somewhere," I **

**said. When she left i was working ten times as hard as i usually do thats because Mimi stopped working to flirt with **

**a guy, Izumi talking to her boyfriend Kouji, and Rika talking to her boyfriend Ryo. As for she, she had no boyfriend **

**or a guy to flirt with.**

**Tai's POV**

**I was with my good friend Megumi, supported me all the time never gave up nope a strong girl that she is a **

**short tempered girl. We were at the mall talking as she made me carry all her black stuff. She was about 5'5 and **

**she was a goth/punk kinda girl she had spunk i tell you spunk.She and her friend mine too Rika Nomika (sp?) was excatly like Megumi only she had Red brownish hair and violet eyes. She and Megumi were wearing Balck tanktops **

**and Black baggy pants. I was wearing a Black tee and pants. When i left i became a lot like Megumi cold yet sweet **

**at times same with Rika all three of us were a bit rock and goth. We walked in a music store as True light came on the speakers.**

**kanashii hodo hikari dashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare**

**(a sad light shone**

**turning into wings that cuts the white darkness)**

**tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta**

**kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta**

**kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru**

**MASUKU o hazushi hajime ta My Soul**

**(shone upon by the cold sun**

**I had some limited freedom**

**the miraculous night cast by the mirror**

**started to remove my mask, my soul)**

**kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa**

**zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru**

**mita sare nai kokoro aru nara**

**tobi tateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e**

**(on the other side of the collapsing wall**

**despair and hope looks the same**

**if there's a heart that's yet to be seen**

**lets head to the end of the prologue)**

**yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai**

**mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?**

**hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi**

**hontou no jibun e to chikazuku**

**(in the world where the wind blows like a blade**

**what is it I should protect?**

**in a journey where I know one painful thing after another**

**I get closer to the true me)**

**kie yuku Fake Light**

**umare yuku True Light**

**kono te ni...**

**(the fake light is disappearing**

**the true light is born**

**in these hands...)**

**shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete**

**atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero**

**toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni**

**hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe**

**(pierce through the night dyed in white**

**keep on creating a new era**

**create time with your heart**

**fly through the eternal white night)**

**I thought it reminded me of me. I guess it is me the new me. I have been dating Megumi since i got here. I drove to the **

**apartmemt me Megumi and Rika share. As Megumi made lunch i sat down and thought of Sora how could i forget about that?**

**I have a girlfriend Tai! what is wrong with me i think about her everyday! I sighed as i ate my lunch in quiet.**

**i end here hope you like it only took me about an hour to get this done new record. lol ne ways i did three songs all on anomes. ne ways review please!**


	5. Why Can't You See!

Why Can't You See!

Hey! Sorry I took so long I was really busy and a writers block too and working on my Naruto fanfic and all that well here I am finishing my chapter. School has been so busy again sorry!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything at all except the plot, Megumi, and Tai. I DO NOT own the Christmas part. The Blue Nunne does. On going

'_lalalalala' _ is thoughts

"lalalalal" is speaking

' **LALALALALA' flashback**

(AN) is authors notes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, throughout those years I have always loved you," " Matt... I... I... I can't," " Is that how you really feel?"

" I'm sorry Matt I, Don't Love you..." " I know that you love Tai... but at least it was worth a shot," With that last comment

Matt walked away. Nearby In The bushes was a certain perky strawberry blonde hair girl was watching them with a frown.

------- -----Next Day--------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Matt is Tk There?" asked Kari. " Yeah hold on a second Kari," answered Matt. "TK! KARI IS HERE!" With that last remark TK ran down the stairs.

" I'll be out for a while Matt, be back soon okay?" "Yeah sure whatever," Was the blondes remark. By the time TK walked out Kari said " Is Matt in a bad mood?"

" I think so he never said anything yesterday," "oh"

Matt sighed as he sat back down at the couch. Then the doorbell rang. Matt groaned as he got up and got the door. There stood Mimi. " Hi Matt! I haven't

seen you in a while and I decided to come and see you!" " Thanks Mimi," Matt said. " so how have you been?" Mimi asked. " Fine you?" "I'm okay for now that is,"

"what are you talking about?" "Nothing Matt don't mind me," " Your in my Kitchen How can I not?" "er... I dunno I just met you again don't bomb all these questions on me!"

Yelled Mimi. " Sorry Mimi You didn't have to yell you yell really loud you know that?" " Sorry Matt," " Whatever you say Mimi," Mimi turned away and walked to the living room

"sit down Matt," asked Mimi although it sounded more of a demand. Matt sat down like a good puppy. " Good boy," said Mimi. Matt Growled slightly.

" Do you Love me Matt?" Mimi blurted it out. " HUH?" Matt stood looking dumbfounded. Mimi ran out of there too fast to see Matt follow her. _'Where did she go?_'

Matt thought. '_Do I like her? Or do I like Sora?_' Matt shook his head ' _I think I'm crazy…..'_

-----------------------------------------------------With Tai-------------------------------

Tai sighed as he got out of bed and looked at the time. It read '5:30 AM' He shook his head '_since when did I get up late?' _ Megumi walked in his room " already up?" she questioned. " yeah surprisingly," he answered with a yawn. Megumi rolled her eyes. " get up breakfast is ready," she said behind her back. "yeah, yeah," as he got ready he looked at the picture next to his bed. There stood a picture frame Sora gave him and inside was a picture of all the digidestined. Tai walked out heaving a sigh.

Megumi sighed as she put the plates on the table. " you've been like that for the past couple days, what's wrong?" asked Rika. " it's nothing," he said. " sure whatever you say," said Rika. Megumi rolled her eyes. Rika sighed as she got up. " I'm going to that job interview at that one place I'll see you guys later," " Bye Rika,"

"se ya,"

Megumi got up and took the plate from Tai who was done. " now lets go down to the mall," she said. "sure I've been dying to get that one CD," said Tai. Megumi flashed a smile and walked out. Tai followed and walked behind her. Megumi locked the door and walked towards the mall.

-------------------------------------------With Sora----------------------------------------

Sora was at the counter of her flower shop. She was tapping the table with her fingers. Mimi walked in " Hey Sora!" " MIMI!" They laughed as they exchanged hugs. " So how was America?" " pretty nice I mean it's not like I never been there before," Mimi said. Sora laughed "I guess that's true," Mimi flashed a smile. " How's the flower shop?" she asked. " pretty good," answered Sora. "that's good," said Mimi. "yeah it is,"

" so," said Sora trying to think of a new topic. " yeah so…." Said Mimi, " how's it going with Matt?" she asked. " Oh I don't now anymore I mean he said he loved me but….. I don't know if I love him back or I love Tai. It's so confusing I really don't know Mimi. I mean all of us were friends and then we grew apart and then Tai…. He, he left us. What am I supposed to think of him now, he was the leader of our group but he's gone… Can we count on him now?" Sora said her voice cracking at every word. Mimi looked at Sora. " I don't know if you love Matt or Tai but I'll have to say you have got to pick one. The person you liked and now likes you back or the person that now loves you. For me I couldn't pick I would just give it a go on fate. We can trust Tai I mean if we didn't then would he have been our leader to start with?"

" All these feelings are because of Tai our leader. What to do now? Just sit and carry on with your life. There is nothing you can do about it but play along. Life's cruel and everyone knows that but you have to wait and see the damage and what you will do and what you can do. These things are part of life. Those things you have to keep inside and remember the good times," said Mimi with one big smile. " Wow Meems that has got to be the most intelligent thing you've ever said," Sora said laughing.

" Gee, Thanks Sora," said Mimi sarcastically. " I know aren't I great?" They laughed. "Hey you know I wrote a book right?" asked Sora. " No," said Mimi. " Oh well I wrote a book about my life with Matt and Tai and everyone that's been there for me And yeas including you Mimi," she said. Mimi smiled. ' That's nice," Mimi looked at the time. " Crud I'm going to be late. I'll see you later Sora!" yelled Mimi running out. " BYE!" yelled Sora. Sora watched Mimi go farther and farther away. She looked down at the picture of all the digidestineds. Sora remembered giving one to Tai on his birthday. She smiled as she looked at Tai's face. '_I really miss you Tai. Please come back soon,' _ Sora looked up and arranged some flowers and took out a white rose and started playing with the petals.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - With Tai - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Tai and Megumi were at the mall looking at random things. " Hey look at this!" Megumi shouted. She took out a book. " I remember reading this one Tai it's about a girl's past," she said. " really now," said Tai. " Yeah, her name is Sora Takenouchi ,"( AN: as you can tell I dunno how to spell is.) Tai looked up " what?" he asked. " Sora Takenouchi," Megumi repeated. Tai grabbed the book and bought it. He opened the paged the minute he got home.

'_Hi my name is Sora Takenouchi. I am one of those digidestineds you've heard about. All my life I've never imagined something like writing a book. I guess the reason why was because my best friend left. He was the leader, but he left us all. I feel lost am I supposed to hate him for that? What am I supposed to do?_

_I'll start with my past. I lived with my mom because my dad left me with my mom when I was young. I always loved to play soccer and I played with my best friend Tai. One day when I was young I had hurt my ankle. I can recall the words now._

_" Sora you can't play in the soccer game," my mother had told me. " What? I can't go it's the championships my team needs me!" I had shouted back. " Hush Sora the plants need quiet. You can't play with that ankle," my mother told me, " Besides you have to do the family business now," " But I DON'T want to stay in all day with stinky flowers!" I had shouted. Before my mom could say anymore I had ran out. It seemed like I had been running for hours just thinking. I ended up at the soccer field just as the game was ending. We had lost because I didn't make it. It was 3 to 11. (AN: I don't know the exact score or anything) The team passed right by me not even noticing me because they had been too depressed. I stood there tears blurring my eyes._

_Well there you go they reason why for about 5 years I hated my mom. I thought that she didn't think about me and only the plants. But I found out different. My mom did truly love me and it was all thanks to my best friend Tai. Soccer had been my life but as I grew older and I was in High School I got involved with tennis. I don't know why. Tai stuck with soccer and Matt had band. Who's Matt you ask?_

_Well he was my crush in High School after I got over Tai. Matt was in a band and his concert was playing on Christmas. I had baked him cookies. I baked extra ones for Tai but I didn't bring it to the concert. _

"_Sora! Wait up!" Tai called, running towards me._

"Oh ... hi Tai," I said, blushing a little when I saw who it was.

'What's he doing here?' I thought. 'Oh no the cookies!'

I did my best for him not to see them but with Agumon there it was really futile.

"Mmm, I smell cookies!" Agumon exclaimed. I giggled at the little digimon whose nose were even better then biyomon's.

"So um...Sora?" he finally asked. "Are you going to the concert with anyone? I mean, not that I care or anything, just wondering..."

I was shocked to say the least, the very least.

'Oh no!' I thought Feeling awkward I had decided to tell him the truth and be fair to him.

"No, I want to be available just in case Matt is free afterwards." I said feeling nervous and embarrassed. A blush fell on my face that very minute. I felt cruel for saying that to him. Of all days he was going ask me about going out it had to be this day. Tai certainly had a knack for timing.

"Oh!" he said shocked as could be. 

_  
I didn't feel any better about this situation I could see the hurt in his eyes. I just wanted to break down and cry right there and then. I didn't want to hurt Tai he was the greatest thing that happened to me. That's what confused me about my crush on Matt. However I pushed that thought out of my mind again._

'I waited for this day a long time ago,' I thought 'Now it's time to move on.'

Still part of me didn't want that. I knew Tai was gonna be mad with me.

"Oh you and Matt huh?" he said his voice was quiet and held that same hurt tone his eyes did. I closed her eyes to somehow block all this out. As this was a dream and as soon as I would open I eyes and wake up from it.

"It's ok," he finally told me with a small smile

"You.. Your not mad?" I half whispered half gasped.

"No," he said trying to force that smile to convince her.  
"Thanks Tai," I said finally showing a smile believing him. Still that part of me still felt sad or empty in a way. I couldn't explain it.

"Now go in there and say hi to Matt for me," he said lightly pushing me to the door. There I was in her blue coat my auburn hair glowing in all the white and gray of winter. My crimson eyes showing happiness, and my smile "The least you could do was leave us the cookies!" he exclaimed.

I giggled again at the little dino.

"Tell you what I'll make you both special ones," I said. Then turned around opened the door and walked in.

"I'll be waiting," he said.

Tai closed the clock and looked at the time. It read 3:00 AM. _' Wow it's late I better get to sleep.'_ He thought and closed the light and tucked himself to bed. He shut his eyes as he saw pictures of Sora and that Christmas day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

I will tell you I Do not own the Christmas part I took it off of ' Right Here Waiting' By The Blue Nunne. Please review and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
